The Pharaoh's Return and a Soulmate's Story
by GirlsRule2013
Summary: Yugi gets depressed when Yami leaves for the afterlife. So when Ishizu calls and tells him that she found something that might bring him back, he jumps at the chance. (Puzzleshipping) . two mysterios men appear as the yami's come back, Who are they. (Eternityshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**G: Okay everyone. Here is the Prequal to "How it all Began", "The Pharaoh's Return"**

**Yugi: Yeah a story about me and Yami.**

**G: a very short story that will not involve anything more that kissing because it will stay T forever.**

**Yugi: Hey where is Yami?**

**G: Searching. **

**Yugi: For what?**

**G: The key to this room. I locked him out.**

**Yugi: What!**

**G: He can't be here until next chapter!**

**Yugi: but… but… **

**G: he'll be fine. Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters. I only own the plot. On with the story.**

**Chapter 1 – The Plan**

**Joey's P.O.V.**

"I'm worried 'bout them Gramps.' I said, as I watched my best friend walk up the stairs of the Kame Game Shop to get to his room.

"And why would that be Joseph?' asked Solomon Muto, or as everyone called him, Grandpa.

"Ya can't tell me ya haven't noticed," I asked looking at him incredulously.

Grandpa sighed and shook his head, telling e he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I am worried too, Joseph. I am worried too."

Who we were all worried was the three Hikaris, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and the king of games himself, Yugi Muto. Each one of them was dealing with their Yami's leaving.

Malik was going crazy, as if to make up for the lack of insanity around now that Marik is gone. Pranks, destruction of property, you name it. Anything that would make him seem nuts without getting him in enough trouble to be taken away. No matter how upset he was, he would never do that to his sister.

Ryou was doing the complete opposite. While Malik was being out there, Ryou's shyness has gone to an extreme. It wasn't even "shy" anymore, it has become reclusive. He rarely came out of his apartment, and when he did, he only came out for a few hours, either to get groceries or to let us know he wasn't dead. Yes he was really she before, but this was just too much.

We've tried to snap the both of them out of it but nothing seems to work. And they aren't even the worst of it. Yugi is. For anyone who didn't know him very well, it would seem like nothing was the matter. To an outsider, he was still the unbelievably peppy kid everyone knew as the king of games. Now is that a bad thing? Well it's not Yugi. If you knew Yugi as long as I have, you could see the sadness and confusion that was constantly in his eyes, like he was sad and he didn't know why. You would see that every time he duels, even though he's amazing as ever, when it's over, he waits to get back to the Game Shop and into his room before either throwing something at his wall or curling in a ball and crying for two hours or both. Going by the smash I heard earlier and the sobs I'm going with both. On top of all that, all of his smiles are at least half fake, if not entirely. I may be his best friends, but losing Yami was like losing a part of himself. Yami was there for him in a way no one else could, and was closer to him than anyone ever was and would ever be again. And our entire group knows it. We also know that that's how it was for Ryou and Malik. Their Yami's were the closest people they had, even if Bakura was a thief and Marik was a suppressed tormented side of Malik.

I really don't know what to do anymore; it's been two months and nothing. I leaned back. That's when the phone rang.

"Hello Kame Game shop, Joey speakin'"

"Hello Joey, it's Ishizu. I have to tell you something. It's about the Pharaoh."

**Yugi's POV**

I slammed my bedroom door. Another duel, another empty victory. It just wasn't the same without Yami, nothing was. I knew he had to leave but I miss him so much, and I don't really know why. We all know it's like a piece of me is missing but I feel like there's a hole in my chest.

'Erg, why doesn't this get any easier,' I thought, smashing a small white vase I bought at a garage sale against the wall before curling on my bed and crying. That's when I heard the phone ring. Picking up the extension in my room, I was about to say something when I heard Joey.

"Hello Kame Game shop, Joey speakin'"

_"Hello Joey, it's Ishizu. I have to tell you something. It's about the Pharaoh."_

**Normal POV**

"What about Yami?" Yugi asked, not caring that he had just given away that he had been listening."

_"Yugi. Using the extension in yer room."_

"Yeah Joey. Now what's this about Yami?"

_"Yes Mr. Muto. As I was about to inform Mr. Wheeler, I have been looking at some different tablets. I think I have found a way to bring the Pharaoh, the Thief, and my brothers Maniac back to our world if they wish of course."_

Yugi couldn't believe it. Yami could come back to him. The thought made his heart speed up.

"What do we need to do?"

… … … … … … … …

**Normal POV.**

The next day, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, who took some convincing to get there (the prospect of getting Bakura back was what finally convinced him), Malik and Ishizu met in the living room behind the game shop. Ishizu explained that before she even called the Muto's, she had made as many preparations as she could. The First thing she did was find all seven millennium items and the ceremonial battle ground where Yami and Yugi had faced each other in the final duel. These were essential elements in the ritual.

"So what else da we need ta do dis thing?" Joey asked.

"We need the people to activate the items, I will be using the necklace," Ishizu said.

Malik nodded, "I'm dealing with the eye. It kind of shot right into my hand when we found it."

"Yugi will obviously have the puzzle," Ishizu said, "and Joey will be using the scales and the key."

Joey was confused, "Why do I have two items?"

"Because Jono, your past life, wielded them both."

"But why?"

Ishizu shrugged, "That we could not find out. All the tablets told us was what Jono looked like, that he held the scales and key, and that he was very close to the Pharaoh and Priest Set. No one knows very much about him. Those tablets were either stolen or destroyed."

"Ok no I know dat those tablets must be wrong, I ain't close to Kaiba at all." Joey said, a bit put off by the fact that he used to be close to Kaiba.

Yugi gave him a look. "Not important right now Joey, can we focus on the reason we are all here.'

Right," Ryou said, speaking for the first time," so I guess I'm the one who will be using the ring." Ishizu nodded.

"That just leaves one item," Yugi said. Then all looked at each other.

"We're in trouble," Joey sighed.

... ... ... ... ...

"Not happening.'

The group had gone to Kaiba Corp., since Kaiba was the only one who could use the millennium rod. You see their problem.

"Come on Moneybags. Help us out here." Joey pleaded, he wasn't happy about it but he would do anything to see Yugi smiling a true, genuine smile again.

"and what's in it for me?"

"Da satisfaction ya brought some sanity inta dis world and make three desperate guys happy again." Joey responded. Kaiba gave him a look.

"Yami will be back Kaiba," Yugi said, "that means you can have a rematch."

That got Kaiba's attention. "Fine, I'll help." Normally he'd avoid magic and all this ancient Egypt stuff as much as possible, but he really wanted that rematch.

**G: Ok so that's all for this chapter.**

**Yugi: I'm still worried about Yami.**

**G: He's fine. I have all the items.**

**Yugi: wait WHAT! You took his item.**

**G: Who do you think helped Malik and Ishizu find them all. **

**Yugi: BUT YOU LEFT HIM DEFENSLESS! **

**G: no I didn't, I took everyone else's too. He just has to worry about the traps.**

**Yugi: TRAPS!**

**G: Just some obstacles that will make it a little harder to get the key to the room. It's nothing dangerous, just tricky.**

**Yugi: I don't know.**

**G: he'll be fine. Anyway please read and review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**G: Okay. Here's chapter 2.**

**Yugi: Why isn't Yami here yet?**

**G: He'll be here by the end of the chapter**

**Yugi: You sure he's ok.**

**G: Yes.**

**Yugi: Ok. I'll get the disclaimer this time. G does not own YuGiOh or the characters. All she own is Jonihn.**

**G: Oh and for everyone who was asking, Eternityshipping is Jono/Priest Set. Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 2 - The ritual**

**Normal POV**

The next day, the six item holders along with Tristan, Duke, and Tea, got on Kaiba's private jet and went to Egypt.

"So what exactly do we have to do when we get there?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu then handed out a piece of paper, "On this paper are two chants, one to summon a spirit and the other to give them a body. The spirit one will have to be said seven times, one for each item. So you will have to say it twice Joseph." Joey nodded.

"You will also have to stand in a specific order. The three Hikaris will have to be next to each other and in order of their spirits social status."

"So basically Me for the Pharaoh, then Ryou for Bakura and then Malik since Marik isn't really from Egypt."

Ishizu nodded, "and you'll be standing facing the gates. From left to right it will be me, since I have to commence the ritual, then Yugi, Ryou, Malik, then Joey and Mr. Kaiba."

They all nodded. They arrived a few hours later and made their way to where they had to be. Tristan, duke and Tea had to wait outside since they were not part of the ritual.

Inside, the six took their positions and Ishizu opened the box with the items. "The order I give them to you is the order they need to be activated." First she put on her necklace, and then gave the ring to Ryou, the eye to Malik, the scales and key to Joey, the rod to Kaiba, and lastly, the puzzle to Yugi.

"Now in the order I gave you the items say the first chant."

Ishizu concentrated on her necklace willing it to activate and said, "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_"

Then Ryou concentrated on his ring willing it to activate and said, "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_"

Then Malik concentrated on the eye, willing it to activate and said, "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_"

Then Joey concentrated on his scales willing it to activate and said, "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_" then repeated with the key.

Then Seto concentrated on his rod willing it to activate and said, "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_"

And finally, with all his heart, concentrating on the puzzle, Yugi said the spell. "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_"

And then all together, they said the spell one last time. "_Spirits hear my cry. I summon you from the other side. Come to me across the great divide_" **(A/N: yes that is the spirit summoning spell from the charmed series.)**

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, the gates opened, and 6 spirits walked out. But only three were seen by the people in the room.

Those three were Yami, Bakura and Marik.

"My Pharaoh, it is good to see you again," Ishizu said, kneeling before Yami.

"And you," he replied, "it's good to see all of you. But I wonder. Why did you call us here?"

"I have found a way my Pharaoh that, if you wish, all three of you may return to this time, with your own bodies."

"Really?! That is amazing."

"Yes, but it will only work if you wish to come into this world.'

"Of course, just tell us what we need to do."

"Just do as the spell says my king." Ishizu said. Yami nodded.

Ishizu then turned to the six item holders and said, "Second spell everyone. And like last time, concentrate on the power of the items."

With that, they started reciting they second spell, "_Spirits of the far away past, with your permission and will to last, wish a form, to us be known, and let your body be all your own. Spirits of the far away past, with your permission and will to last, wish a form, to us be known, and let your body be all your own.'_

When they repeated it for the third time, they shouted it, **"****_Spirits of the far away past, with your permission and will to last, wish a form, to us be known, and let your body be all your own."_****(A/N: I actually came up with that one myself. What do you think?)** And with that there was another flash of light. When the light cleared, standing in front of their Hikari's, were Yami, Bakura, and Marik, wearing clothing identical to their Hikari's.

Malik jumped right into Marik's arms and they started making out passionately. **(A/N: G: wow, you guys have no decency do you. Malik: Hey I missed him. Give me a break. Marik: *smiles happily*) **

Ryou took one look at Bakura and his new body and froze up, he looked a bit scared. He was afraid that this was all a dream.

"Ryou. You don't have to be afraid," Bakura said smiling sweetly at him **(A/N:** **OMG. It's the end of the world)**, "you are not dreaming ok. I'm really here." That's when the tears started flowing in Ryou's eyes and he ran into the arms of his Yami who rubbed his head, trying to calm him down. That's when Bakura looked around. "Tell anyone about this and you will die."

Yugi was looking at the floor. He walked up to yami, then raised his head and then all anyone heard was SMACK and then Yami was holding a hand to his cheek.

"I HATE YOU," Yugi yelled at him, "How could you leave me. How... how..."

"Yugi." Yami said, looking at him with love shining clearly in his eyes. "I missed you too Aibou. I missed you too." That's when Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him. After a few minutes and no "Ewww" from Joey, Yugi realized something was wrong. He pulled reluctantly from Yami and looked over at where Joey was supposed to be and what he saw shocked him Joey and Kaiba were passed out on the floor and across from then were an unconscious tanned version of each of them.

"Well," Bakura said, "This is going to be fun."

**Yami: Well I finally made it here.**

**Yugi: Why did u make me hit him?**

**G: because I wanted to.**

**Bakura; I like this girl. She hurts people because she feels like it.**

**G: I will get you next Bakura.**

**Bakura: I'm shutting up now.**

**G: good. Now there are a few more chapters before this is done. I thought I would end it here but I changed my mind so this might take a little longer then I thought, but it will be done by next Monday. I'll see you next chapter**

**Yugi & Yami: Read and Review please. It helps her write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3- Who are those two?

**G: Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**Yugi: What took you so long? People are probably wondering who the heck the tan people are.**

**G: Yugi if they know YuGiOh they know who those two are. And School started a little while ago and I've been really busy getting settled.**

**Bakura: Seriously, why are you so strange?**

**G: Bakura, why would u say that. There was no point.**

**Bakura: oh I said that out loud, sorry I was thinking about a different conversation.**

**G: Oh ok. Well anyway. Ryou, Malik, Yugi. Can you get the disclaimer?**

**Hikaris: ok. G does not own YuGiOh or the characters. All she own is Jonihn and the plot.**

**G: oh and Jonihn is pronounced Joe-nine. But she won't be showing up till next chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who has ever favourite, followed or reviewed this story.**

**Everyone: Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Who are those two?**

Since they had some unexpected guests, they figured it would be best if they got the four unconscious people into the jet and got back to Kaiba Corp. Once they Arrived, They took two limos, since each one could only hold six people. Yami, Yugi, and the four unconscious were in one while Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Ishizu were in the other. Tea, Duke and Tristan had decided to go home.

They took the Limo's to the mansion and brought them into the living room, they sat Joey and the two Egyptians on the couch and Kaiba in a nearby chair.

After about three minutes, the Egyptians woke up.

"What? Huh? Where am I?" said the Joey look-alike.

That caught the Kaiba look-alikes attention. "Jono?"

Said person looked beside him at the Kaiba look-alike, "Set?" The reached out and touched each other, not believing what they were seeing. When their hands touched, they gasped. Then attacked each other in a similar way to Malik and Marik. _What_ they were doing was the same, but the strangeness factor was definitely higher this time. Everyone kind of expected The Hikaris and Yamis to get together But the Fact that they were looking at tan versions of Joey and Kaiba (A.K.A Jono and Set) making out, that increased the strangeness factor to a twenty.

That's when they heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" It was Joey, freaking out at seeing ... well you know.

The screaming woke up Kaiba. "What in the world is going on?" Then he saw the lip lock Egyptians. "OH MY RA!"

Hearing that the Egyptians finally separated and noticed they weren't alone.

"Oh my. Hello your Highness."

"Hello Jono," Yami said to the blonde Egyptian, "I see you've been enjoying catching up with Set."

Jono then looked at Set and nodded, "Definitely. It has been over five thousand years."

"Ok Yami, who r dey and what da heck r dey doin' here?" asked Joey, still freaked out from what he saw.

"Well Joey, this is Jono and Set. Kaiba and your past lives."

Jono nodded, "Set is also my soul mate."

Joey looked confused for a second before his face lit up in a realization, "Wait of minute if they are soul mates does that mean that my soul mate is...?" Yami nodded, knowing what Joey was asking. "Okay den. Yugi, I need ya ta get me a pillow."

Yugi nodded and handed him one, "Should we plug our ears?" Joey nodded,

"Okay everyone plug your ears. Don't ask why just trust me." Everyone did as Yugi said, well everyone but Kaiba.

"I don't see why I have to do anything you..."

He was interrupted by a piercing scream that left his ears ringing.

Joey took a deep breath, "Okay I'm done. You can unplug your ears now."

"What the heck was that?" Bakura asked.

"It's something that happens when Joey really freaks out. I think Kaiba's been stunned."

At the mention of his name, Kaiba shook his head. "That was loud. I need aspirin." And with that he walked out of the room.

Bakura looked a bit shocked, "Now I'm glad I plugged my ears."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What freaked out Joey that badly in the first place?" Malik asked.

"Not much," Yami said, "He just realized that since Jono and Set are soul mates and since Joey and Kaiba are their Souls reincarnated, that means Joey and Kaiba are soul mates." That shocked everyone accept Joey, Jono, Set and Yugi. Joey just nodded.

"Isn't going to like this is he?" Ryou asked.

"Kaiba doesn' need ta kno'," Joey told him, "If he figures out on his own dat's fine but until dat happens, no one tells him."

Everyone nodded. That When Joey remembered something he wanted to know. "Hey Jono, what is yur story. Stolen and/or Ruined tablets mean we don' kno' a lot 'bout ya?"

Jono looked at Set who smiled sadly at him but nodded, "Alright, but let me warn you, it doesn't have the happiest ending."

**Ancient Egypt**

Jono woke up to his dad yelling at him to get up and make his breakfast, same old same old. He sighed, got dressed in his usual clothes, and got out of his room. Jono cooked, served his dad his breakfast, and got out of there as fast as he could while he was distracted with his food. Jono did not need another beating. He was still recovering from the last one.

Finally, Jono made it to his favourite spot in town. It was a tree on a cliff over-looking the Nile River. It was a place where he could be alone while still being close enough to the market that people can see him. That way if his dad found him, he wouldn't be able to beat him without all these people seeing. His dad may be a ruthless drunk, but he's a smart one too and he had the common sense not to best Jono in public. Jono could give him that.

Calming down, Jono drifted off into a deep sleep. The kind of sleep he hadn't had in weeks.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

At the entrance to the market, High Priest Set rode in on his horse with two knights accompanying him, searching jewellery stalls.

'Damn you Atem,' Set thought sourly, 'why couldn't you buy your queen jewellery yourself. I'm too busy for this'

Suddenly, something golden caught his eye. He turned and looked at the top of the hill. There it was again, a flash of gold.

"You know what the pharaoh wants right?" the knights nodded. "Good. You go find that. I have something to attend to." And with that he rode up to the hill, and to what was flashing gold in the sunlight. What he found surprised him.

**G: Okay that's the start of Set and Jono's story. And the end of Chapter three.**

**Yugi: That's it? Really? You made them wait this long and that's it?**

**G: nooooo. I'm making a double update. I'll have the next one up in a few minutes.**

**Joey: Ok. I can't wait to learn more about what happened between Jono and Set.**

**Jono: Trust me Joey. It might be happy now, but... well you'll see.**

**G: on that very cryptic and depressing note, I'm going to say good bye.**

**Jono and Set: Please read and Review. It' will help her complete chapters faster.**


End file.
